The present invention relates to packaging for button cell batteries, and more particularly to button cell packs which inhibit pilfering.
Button cell batteries are typically used in hearing aids, and, are thus small in size having a diameter which cam be less than half the width of a finger. Moreover, the small battery size results in a limited power supply, and requires replacement in a hearing aid at regular intervals. In order to accommodate frequent replacement of these batteries, the batteries are typically sold in packages containing a plurality of the batteries.
One known battery package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,583 encloses six button cell batteries in a hard plastic case. The package is molded in one piece, and includes a base hingedly connected to a cover. The base includes pockets which receive the batteries. The pockets containing the batteries are covered by a sheet of plastic material which is adhesively attached to the base and each battery. The cover closes over the plastic covered batteries in the pockets. Absent wrapping the package to prevent access by a pilferer by simply opening the cover, there is no deterrent against pilfering. Additional wrapping is expensive, and increases the cost of an already expensive package.
A less expensive package known in the art includes a plastic cover rotatably mounted to a card. The cover includes receptacles which open to the card. Each receptacle receives a single battery which is accessed through a cutout formed in the card. The cover is rotated to align a battery with the cutout, and the battery is popped out of the receptacle through the cutout. The cutout is initially blocked by card material to prevent pilfering prior to purchase. Once a purchaser has removed the card material blocking the cutout, however, inadvertent rotation of the cover could cause a battery to unintentionally fall out of the package. In addition, the flexible card can be bent away from the cover to allow access to the batteries by a pilferer.
More secure packaging introduces an additional problem for batteries that require the diffusion of air while packaged, such as tabbed zinc air cells. Restricting air diffusion to the batteries can significantly reduce the effectiveness of the battery. This problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,667 which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. Accordingly, a need exists for a battery package which can accommodate air diffusion to the batteries packaged therein.